bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Luppi Antenor
was the sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, temporarily replacing and later killed by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Appearance Luppi was promoted to the 6th Espada when Grimmjow got demoted by the loss of his arm. Luppi appears youthful with short black hair and a rather androgynous face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. The location of his hollow hole is unknown. Personality Luppi seems to be rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He tends to say "Sorry!" in a mocking tone after insulting somebody. Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. Though in a Shinigami's cup skit, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay. In battle, Luppi seems unsatisfied with fighting opponents that posed no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi has also shown that he likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He seems to be easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He was a bit perverted, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He was clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain he'd be back to kill him. Things didn't go his way due to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez killing him after his arm was restored to regain his rank as the Sexta Espada. Synopsis Arrancar arc Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen, Luppi is appointed to the rank of Sexta Espada, and leads the third attack on the human world. He is joined by Yammy Rialgo, Grimmjow and the newest Arrancar at that time, Wonderweiss Margera. His group is quickly engaged in battle by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Luppi engages in battle with Yumichika but tells them that he rather fight all four at once and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō. Wasting no time, he attacks Hitsugaya with all his tentacles and temporarily removes him from battle. His attacks prove to be to much for the combined forces of Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku, and just when he's about to finish off Rangiku, Kisuke Urahara shows up to save her. Having left Captain Hitsugaya for dead, Luppi is trapped by Hitsugaya's Bankai ability, "Thousand Years Ice Prison", but is shortly after saved by a Negación. kills Luppi to regain his rank.]] Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more then a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orhime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, and threatens to kill her if she is unsuccessful. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. With his arm restored, Grimmjow quickly disposes of Luppi, by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow. Powers & Abilities It can be assumed Luppi possessed the standard powers of an Arrancar, such as Cero, Sonído, and Hierro. He was powerful enough to qualify as the sixth Espada. Great Spiritual Power: Luppi has great spiritual power, as seen by his status as an Espada, as well as easily fending off his Shinigami foes during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town. Zanpakutō : When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a pink hilt, which he wears on his left side, close to his armpit. *'Resurrección': Trepadora's release command is . It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also growing over Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol. The tentacles can grow spikes, in order to inflict additional damage. Appearance in Other Media Luppi appears playable in Bleach video games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Versus Crusade. Trivia *Luppi and Tia Harribel's Fracción Sun-Sun have a similar release command, as Luppi says "Strangle," while Sun-Sun says "Strangle to death." Coincidentally, they have the same type of Arrancar uniform. They also both have three pink markings on their face. Luppi has three diamonds, while Sun-Sun has three dots. Also, their hollow mask remnants are somewhat worn like a clip, Luppi's is on the left side, while Sun-Sun's is on the right. *Luppi was the first Espada to release his Zanpakutō. He was also the first one to have released it in the Human World. (Tia Harribel is the second one, Barragan Luisenbarn is the third one, and Coyote Starrk is the fourth and final one thus far.) *Luppi is the only Espada, both current and prior, to not have his last name revealed. *It is also unknown if Luppi represented "Destruction" since he was chosen to replace Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez out of all Arrancar. *During Luppi's first appearance in the manga,Bleach manga; chapter 229, page 12 his Hollow mask had many more teeth on it than it did throughout the rest of his time in the series. *It's unclear what Luppi's released form is based off of, although the name implies it's based off ivy, a plant. This makes it exceedingly rare as almost all other Arrancars' released forms are based off of animals. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and Rudobōn are the only other Arrancar known to have plant-themed Resurrección. *Luppi is the only Espada to have been killed by someone other than a Shinigami. *Both he and the incomplete Arrancar Iceringer have three diamonds on the top left-hand corner of their heads. Luppi's are pink, while Iceringer's are a pale blue. References Navigation de:Luppi es:Luppi Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male